


Violet

by Ehliena



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's POV; Ichigo goes to the rooftop at dusk everyday and his friends wonder why. Set during the first few months after he loses his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

It was nearly sunset, nearly but not quite sunset yet. No one else was with me on the roof. I liked it better that way, so that no one could bother me. I was enjoying the solitude when the door suddenly opened. I didn't turn to look. Many couples came up here to...you know, every time they saw me though, they gave up and decided to find another place. Thank goodness they did that.

"So this is where you are Ichigo!"

Just my luck, t was Keigo. He came over and tried to hang off me like a monkey. As usual, I side-step him. He'll try again, no doubt, but I won't let him ruin this. I hit him on the head, not that hard, just hard enough.

"Sheesh Ichigo," he said as he rubbed the spot that came into contact with my elbow. "That hurt." he paused, probably expecting me to reply. When it became obvious that I wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for sunset," I answered, a bit irritated since it was starting and he was being distracting.

"Why?" he asked. I figure he was puzzled, I didn't turn to look; I was busy.

"You'll see," I bit out. He really caught me at a bad time. He probably saw the tension on my face because he kept quiet after that. I was grateful. I decided that he probably deserved to know part of why I'm here.

"There," I said as I pointed at the sky when the time came. He squinted at the spot I was pointing at. I chuckled, he didn't get it. After a while, the moment was over, it was gone. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to ask a question, I cut him off.

"If you didn't see it, then you don't get it."

I left him there staring at me. I let it be. Mizuiro would have gotten it, I'm sure. But then again, Mizuiro was different, and i'm pretty sure Keigo knew that.

The following afternoon, I was on the roof again and so was Keigo, this time though, he was smart enough to bring Mizuiro along. I sighed and shook my head at them.

"I don't really see why we're here," Mizuiro said as he leaned on the fence next to me. "Do you see a UFO up there every afternoon?"

"No," I told him. A UFO? Honestly?

"Then why is Keigo so interested in finding out whatever it is that makes you come up here?"

"Ask him, but do it later." I said curtly as the sun started going down. When the moment happened again, I furrowed my brow a bit. It was going to be one of those days.

"Ichigo?" Mizuiro pushed away from the fence and looked up at me as soon as it was dark. "Are you up here for the reason I think you're up here?"

"Depends," I smirked at him. "Why do you think I'm up here?"

He smirked back, and I knew then that he figured out why. Keigo just looked at us, still oblivious to the reason.

"It's not healthy, you know." Mizuiro said as he leaned back against the fence once more.

"Maybe," I gave him that. I push myself away from the fence and started towards the stairs.

"But it really does look like them," he called out to me. He's correct; why else would I waste time just staring at the sky?

I stayed away from the rooftop for a bit. The sunset reminded me of something, that I'd rather not remember. I couldn't stay away for long though, it was the only way I could see  _that_  again.

The next time I went there, Ishida and Inoue were both waiting for me. Keigo must've said something and they must have overheard him, Mizuiro wouldn't have told them. It was beyond obvious that there was irritation on Ishida's face and concern on Inoue's. Thankfully, they were quiet until the moment was over.

"You miss her," Ishida said. Way to go Mister Obvious. I grunted noncommittally, hoping he'd get the message and not say any more. He took it as an invitation to talk, weird guy. "She was one of the bearable ones; she was smart too."

I don't know whether it was what he said or the way he said it that pissed me off. I knew that saying something would be inviting trouble, but I retorted anyway.

"Don't talk about her as if she's-"

"Dead?" he cut in, sneering as he did. "Last I checked, to become a shinigami, being dead is a major requirement."

"Shut up," I said weakly, honestly, I don't understand how he could be my friend. "You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do," Ishida shook his head. "I thought you'd be glad that you lost your abilities. From what I heard of you before, you never wanted them."

"I didn't," I admitted, but this was different. It was...

"You should be glad then," he told me. "Whatever you're doing now, it doesn't show that you're glad."

"Shut up," nice comeback Ichigo, I mentally slapped myself. It was getting late and here I was, arguing with Ishida on the school roof. I sighed. It was pathetic.

"You're pathetic," Ishida said as if he read my mind. "You should do something instead of just moping about, you know. I'm pretty sure Kuchiki-san would not like what you've become."

He left me there gaping at him. He was right; I was an embarrassment, sort-of. Inoue shook her head at Ishida's back. She gave me a slight smile; it looked pained, forced, not like her usual smile at all.

"Ishida-kun is just worried about you Kurosaki-kun," she explained as if I needed her to. We both knew that Ishida cared, even if he had a weird way of showing it. "We all are. Your grades are slipping and Yuzu-chan says that you've been acting differently ever since…"

She trailed off and I didn't say anything; I knew what she wanted to ask, I also knew I'd never answer, I think she did too, probably why she didn't push the issue. We stood there for a bit, enjoying the silence and each other's company, until she pushed herself away from the fence.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said with more enthusiasm than I thought was needed. She waited for me to push away from the fence and look at her before she continued. "I think that Ishida-kun was right. Rukia-chan would not to see you like this, not at all."

I waited for her to say something more, but she just shook her head and gave me a look that I assume was supposed to look motherly. She put her hands on her waist and smiled.

"We should head back now, it's getting late."

She left the rooftop first and I glanced above again. I knew that the moment had long since passed, but I couldn't help but search for that elusive color. That exact shade of violet, the same as her eyes, Rukia's eyes, that was visible in the sky for only a few short minutes at dusk and dawn.

The fleeting moments when that dazzling color graced the sky reminds me of her presence in my life, she entered it brilliantly, was in it for just a bit, and then, she was gone. Just like the sunset.

Short and lovely, timeless. As she will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few years ago at ff.net. This is probably my favourite piece. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
